Dreams Come True
by WinterKam
Summary: Set in the Teen Titans Go! Universe. Valentine's Day approaches and after Raven rejects Beast Boy after he asks her for a date, he decides if he isn't good enough for her then there is one girl that will love him for who he is. But what happens when that girl and Beast Boy work out and Raven starts to be jealous? BBRae and a bit of RobStar and CyJinx. First Teen Titan fanfic btw.
1. Chapter 1:Return Of Terra

**Hi guys, It's me again so this is my first shot at a Teen Titans fanfic, I know I said I was gonna write Sherman and Penny: GONE but I figured why not try multitasking myself, and so I did so yeah. This is my FIRST Teen Titans fanfic btw so don't hate. PS: This story is set in the Teen Titans Go!, the TV Series, not the comic, however there are some parts where I need to use some stuff from the original series. PSS: Heavy doses of BBRae and RobStar.**

~Prologue~

Valentine's Day was coming in a week or so and Beast Boy was planning to ask Raven out, ever since Raven banished Terra into another dimension again[Assuming that the new Terra in Teen Titans Go! Is actually the lookalike and Slade gave her memory back, except the memories of her with Beast Boy] he forgotten about it like last time and decided to go for his 2nd crush, Raven. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, Raven herself had harbored a crush on him but didn't want anyone to know. Would she say no? Or if she does will Beast Boy find someone else? Well end of prologue, start of story.

-Titans Tower, Jump City-

Robin: Hey Beast Boy, you know how Valentine's Day is coming up right?

Beast Boy: Urm yeah?

Robin: So anyway who you gonna ask out?

Beast Boy: I'm not really sure.

Robin: Well I'm asking Starfire out.

Beast Boy: Oh I heard Cyborg asked Jinx out[Teen Titans Go! Universe, not the original series].

Robin: Well lets hope that went better than last year.

-Flashback, 1 Year Ago, Titans Tower, TTG! Episode: Be Mine-

Cyborg: May I have this dance?

One of the guards then electrocute Cyborg.

Cyborg: OW What's wrong with you!

Guard: Step away from the prisoner-shoots Cyborg-

-Later-

Cyborg: And Jinx, I just wanted to

The Guard then electrocutes Cyborg again.

Cyborg: AH! She's all tied up!Why?

Guard: Step away from the prisoner!-Shoots cyborg-

While the guard continues to shoot Cyborg Jinx, watches in horror as her date gets electrocuted, countlessly.

-End of Flashback-

Beast Boy: Agreed.

Robin: So anyway see ya.

Beast Boy: Okay.

-Beast Boy's POV-

"I can do this" Beast Boy thought, Later he walked over to Raven meditating on the couch like always.

Beast Boy: Hey uh Raven?

Raven: What.

Beast Boy: I was uh wondering if you wanted to…

-Raven's POV-

"Wow did he really get all the courage to ask me out?" Raven thought. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, who had a crush on her, Raven also had a crush on him, she managed to hide it well, rejecting all theories of her having a crush on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: I was uh wondering if you wanted to um go out on a date with me for Valentine's Day?

"Wow, he really did have the courage to do it but how should I respond"

Raven: Well.

-NO ONE's POV-

Raven: Well No.

Beast Boy: What?

Raven: I said no.

Beast Boy: Why?

Raven: You won't understand.

Beast Boy: Oh, okay I guess.

-Raven's POV-

"That was close, I'm so glad that I didn't reveal to him I liked him, this should make me less suspicious" Raven thought as she watched Beast Boy sprint to his room.

-Beast Boy's POV-

"Where did I go wrong, why did she reject me? Am I not good enough for her? Forget it I'll never have a date for Valentine's Day, unless" Beast Boy thought, he then shot up a smirk.

-NO ONE'S POV-

Beast Boy: (1) Hey Raven can you open the trash portal? I got some uh old dusty rope I needed to throw away.

Raven: Sure whatever.-Opens portal and levitates away-

Beast Boy then throws the rope down.

Beast Boy: Climb, girl, Climb.

Suddenly from the depths of the rope Terra emerges.

Terra: FREE! FREE AT LAST! OH man I can't wait to get my revenge on…

Beast Boy: Terra!

Terra: Beast Boy![ PS: As I said, set after TTG! Episode Be Mine, Terra had already truly fallen for Beast Boy after he serenaded to her a song he wrote] You freed me again!

Beast Boy: Of course girl, did you miss me.

Terra: Of course (1)

Beast Boy: Valentine's Day is coming up and I was wondering if.

Terra: Sure I'll go out with you.

Beast Boy: Really? SWEET!

-Later-

Beast Boy then heads to Cyborg who was sitting at the couch watching TV while Raven reads a book nearby.

Beast Boy: Hey Cy I got great news!

Cyborg: What?

Beast Boy: (2) Terra's back and she's agreed to go on a date with me!

Cyborg: OHHHH, That's what I'm talking bout son!

Beast Boy: That's wussup!- Wears shades-

Cyborg: Get on with your bad self.

Beast Boy then starts to dance like he did in the TTG Episode as mentioned before.

Cyborg: Just so you know, I didn't tell him Terra was in the trash hole, this time.

Raven: This is terrible.

Beast Boy: Yeah, terrible for you Rave.

Cyborg: Yeah! You're man's off the market again!

Beast Boy: Ya snooze, ya Lose! (2)

-Raven's POV-

"Dammit! Now she's got Beast Boy again!" Raven thought.

-No one's POV-

Raven: I should keep an eye on her again. I'll see if she plots another sinister move, and Beast Boy will be mine again. With his true love, unlike Terra who's probably just that lookalike who became Slade's new lackey[this last part is not confirmed as in Terra-rized Terra was talking to a person in a phone, probably Slade]

**Well that's the end of the story, Hope ya guys liked it cause I had to multitask by thinking of the story while writing it. Anyway here are the references[It stars like this Example: (1) [Reference] (1). The first number starts it and after the reference the same number ends it]**

**Teen Titan's GO! Episode 35: Be Mine reference.**

**Again same reference from above said episode.**

**Well that's all the references and all that, well get ready for Chapter 2 and see Terra's true intentions are revealed and will Raven get Beast Boy back before he falls for Terra completely? Well find out in Chapter 2 of Dreams Come True.**


	2. Chapter 2:Betrayed For The 3rd Time

**Sorry for the long wait but well its finally Chapter 2 of Dreams Come True, still not starting S&P: Gone Yet but anyway here it is, Chapter 2.**

3 Days till Valentine, everything was going well for Beast Boy, or was it? Raven began spying on Terra[and by spying I don't mean going stealthy and all that, I mean using her powers],

Terra: The second Power Amplifier is finally complete! Now that I've deceived Beast Boy once again, I can kill him and the rest of the titans. Especially Raven.

Raven: Why did I not see this coming, I better warn them.

-Later-

Raven: Beast Boy I need to show you something.

Beast Boy: Whats that?

Raven takes out a crystal ball and displays the above mentioned dialogue.

Beast Boy[T_T]: It's the 2nd time already. HOW CAN SHE BE SO GOOD AT DECIEVING ME.

Raven: I don't know.

Raven[thoughts]: (1) Maybe its because your dumber than the animals you turn into.(1)

Beast Boy: What are we gonna do then?

Raven: I say we just send her back to that other dimension, to avoid fighting her like last time and wasting about 3 minutes.

Beast Boy: But it does look more cooler.

Raven: Meh.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Terra hadn't knew what was coming for her, all she was doing was walking through the hallways of Titans Tower And.

Raven: Hello Terra.

Terra: Oh Hello Raven.

Raven: Don't act you're innocent, I know what you have in store for us.

Terra: yea and about sending me back to the other dimension , I found a way to be rejected from entering the portal, so there's no way you can send me down.

Raven: Really we'll see about that. Beast Boy, cast the damn spell.

Beast Boy was on the far side of the hallway with Raven's spellbook in his hands[In case you didn't know he found a way to cast Raven's spells, TTG Universe btw not the original TV Series]

Beast Boy: Alright, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. –opens portal-

Terra: You think that's gonna work?

Terra then starts to fall into the portal.

Terra: HOW?

Raven: Let me guess, you got help from Circe, well that spell only affects the one who casts the portal not the portal itself so if I cast the portal it won't work.

Terra: But HOW THE HELL DID BEAST BOY CAST IT!

Raven: Simple the spell only affected me since I casted the portal but since I was the only who casted it, anyone else could create the portal and make you enter the wasteland dimension.

Terra: Oh well least I'm going back to that wasteland dimension.

Beast Boy: That's not the portal to the wasteland dimension, it's the portal to Tatooine, and your just above the Sarlacc Pit.

Terra: Oh sh-

-In Tatooine- (2)

Han Solo: Boba Fett? Boba Fett? Where? – knocks Boba Fett into the Sail Barge-

Boba Fett: Dammit! AHHHH.

At that last moment Terra falls from the portal where the Sarlacc grabs and eats her giving Boba Fett a chance to escape.

Boba Fett: I LIVE!

Han Solo: Not for long! –Blindlys Shoots Boba Fett-

Boba Fett: You missed!

Chewbacca then fires a blast that knocks Boba back into the Sarlacc.

Boba Fett: DAMMIIIT

(2)

-Meanwhile-

Beast Boy: I think I hear Terra screaming. I think I'm missing something. Oh well, guess I'll have to find another Valentine.

Raven: Now that Terra is dead I don't have to worry about someone stealing Beast Boy from me again.

**Well sorry for it being short, I got exams in a few days and I gotta study so anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this piece of sh*t.**

**References:**

**(1): TTG Episode Matched Reference.**

**(2): Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi Reference.**


	3. Chapter 3:The end? Maybe

**Sorry for not releasing chapter 3 guys, I've been busy with the past few days, I was animating SFM Movies and all that so I forgot on what the hell I was supposed to do, that's writing fanfictions. So I'm taking a break from animating to get back to writing fanfics, last chapter btw.**

Beast Boy: Great Another Year without a date or anything

Cyborg: I know how that feels bro, oh wait I don't hah, see ya and I definitely wouldn't wanna be ya I mean seriously, if you don't have a date for Valentine's or anything related you're a LOZUR! Hear me you're a LOZER! Im saying that with a capital Z instead of an S.

Beast Boy[:(]

Cyborg: Anyway I'm gonna go prepare for my date tonight so bye.

Beast Boy: Okay then, see ya [:|]

-Much later-

Raven: Hey Beast Boy can I ask you something?

Beast Boy: Yea what is it?

Raven: I was thinking if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight.

Beast Boy: Wait what? I thought you said you didn't wanna be my Valentine?

Raven: I said we're just going out to eat dinner, just to thank you for helping me get rid of Terra.

Beast Boy: Oh Um Okay. See ya.

-BB's POV-

"That definitely sounds like a date" Beast Boy thought

-Raven's POV-

"Well looks like he didn't find out that I was asking him out on a real date" Raven thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED, In a sequel **

**TROLOLOLOLOL, yea it's short cuz I'm giving u guys a cliffy, So sorry but yeah, im writing an iCarly story btw, Creddie or Seddie? Well I will write the sequel to end the cliffhanger after the iCarly fanfic so anyway remember to review how stupidly crappy this was, well I promise you BBRae fans that the next one will be ****MUCH**** better. So this is WinterKam[My new penname lol!] signing off :)**


End file.
